<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eu fiquei com medo... Porque eu te amo by DaniTsubasa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412418">Eu fiquei com medo... Porque eu te amo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2'>DaniTsubasa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elementary [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elementary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>De volta a Nova Iorque, Sherlock tenta de tudo para se desculpar com Joan, mas ela permanece recentida, triste e com raiva dele, não se mostrando disposta a ceder. Durante o caso com o computador Bela, Kitty ouve Sherlock falando algo impressionante e consegue finalmente juntar os pontos sobre tudo o que aconteceu entre o casal de consultores desde antes de Sherlock ir para Londres, e decide dar uma ajudinha aos dois.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Joan Watson (Elementary)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elementary [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919581</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eu fiquei com medo... Porque eu te amo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Elementary e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem a Robert Doherty e a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.</p><p>*Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Uma Joan zangada deixou o sobrado, batendo a porta atrás de si e deixando Sherlock sozinho ali. Ele havia tentando tudo. Pedira mil desculpas, a sua maneira, dissera várias vezes que o principal motivo de ter voltado é que queria estar perto dela, o quanto achava a ligação e o relacionamento entre os dois como o mais importante em sua vida, mas ela estava com raiva dele, muita raiva, e não podia culpa-la. Oito meses, era o tempo pelo qual havia desaparecido e a deixado sozinha, com apenas um bilhete ridículo para se despedir. Agora Joan pensava que Sherlock queria quebrar o laço entre eles e havia lhe dito que não precisava mais dele e não o queria trabalhando em seus casos. Aquilo doeu muito, mas ele não tinha o direito de reclamar. Havia lhe dito que a deixara porque estava com medo, mas quando a chinesa lhe questionou com o olhar, ele ficou calado. Queria ter corrido para abraça-la quando ela invadiu o sobrado o encontrou dias atrás, mas não podia. Horas atrás ela havia dito que queria abraçá-lo após terem uma conversa, mas ele simplesmente respondeu que aquilo seria uma decisão precipitada. Se a abraçasse não conseguiria parar ali.</p><p>Kitty apareceu e saiu correndo pela porta da frente. A ouviu falando alguma coisa com Joan e quando ela voltou parecia bem mais feliz que nos últimos dias. A garota olhou para Sherlock imóvel, ainda fitando a porta. Ele nem parecia vê-la. Kitty escutara a discussão de onde estava. E também havia escutado a conversa do consultor com o computador Bela. Sherlock dissera com todas as letras que só havia amado três mulheres em sua vida. Sua mãe, uma tal de Irene e Watson. A ruiva não entendia muito bem o que havia acontecido entre eles há oito meses, mas agora tudo se encaixava. Sherlock havia ido embora porque havia sentido raiva por Joan ter deixado o sobrado, por ter deixado ele, por isso nem havia se despedido. Por isso Kitty o encontrara chorando tanto em Londres em uma vez que foi vê-lo. Ela passou bons minutos na porta o ouvindo chorar antes de bater. Sherlock tentou disfarçar, mas foi impossível esconder os olhos vermelhos e a voz afetada. Quando haviam chegado a Nova Iorque ele não parava de falar e elogiar uma mulher chamada Joan Watson, e agora Kitty sabia que não era apenas porque ela havia se tornado uma detetive incrível com dois anos de treinamento. Ela também podia ver o jeito que Sherlock olhava a oriental, um olhar doce que nunca era visto em seu rosto. Joan também o olhava de maneira diferente, mas era visível a mágoa profunda que havia em seu coração.</p><p>– Vai ficar aí parado? Por que não vai atrás dela e acaba logo com tudo isso?</p><p>– Do que está falando?</p><p>– Você e eu sabemos do que eu estou falando.</p><p>– Você acabou de chegar aqui e eu pretendo ensiná-la tudo que eu sei, o que não permite que você se meta na minha vida pessoal, Kitty.</p><p>– Eu quero ajudar você! Como está me ajudando. Você fica o tempo todo fazendo questão de dizer o quanto ainda sou jovem e que muitas vezes ajo como criança. O que você está fazendo agora, Sherlock?! Vocês dois são adultos. Eu não sei muito bem o que aconteceu, mas ela está magoada com você. E seja culpa sua ou não, você devia resolver isso. Apesar de como começamos, Watson é uma ótima pessoa, ela faz eu me sentir bem e agora eu entendo porque você a admira tanto, não é só porque é uma ótima detetive.</p><p>– Eu estou tentando, ela não me quer por perto.</p><p>– Acho que eu também não ia querer se alguém importante pra mim me deixasse sem mais nem menos só com um bilhete pra se despedir e ainda encerrando nossa parceria.</p><p>– Você andou nos ouvindo... – ele falou irritado.</p><p>– Como não ouvir? Vocês estavam quase gritando.</p><p>– Ela foi sequestrada... – ele disse, deixando Kitty surpresa – A partir daí e desde antes disso uma certa pessoa fez vários estragos em nossas vidas, destruiu qualquer coisa que havia entre nós. Ela ficou com medo e foi embora, mesmo quando implorei que ficasse, que ficasse aqui onde eu poderia protege-la. Isso e várias outras coisas...</p><p>Kitty não entendeu o que ele queria dizer, mas o olhar que ela viu parecia guardar mágoa de alguma traição, ou ao menos Sherlock havia visto assim.</p><p>– Isso não importa mais. Ainda acho que devia ir atrás dela, agora. Apesar da raiva que ela está de você, acho que não deveria perder mais uma chance.</p><p>******</p><p>Joan trancou a porta do apartamento e jogou-se em sua cama, deixando seus sapatos em um lugar qualquer do quarto. As palavras de Kitty martelavam em sua cabeça. Provavelmente Sherlock brigaria com ela quando soubesse que havia lhe contado. Kitty o havia encontrado chorando compulsivamente em Londres, Sherlock tinha tentado esconder o motivo. E agora, apenas alguns dias atrás, ele havia confessado para o computador Bela que havia amado apenas três mulheres em sua vida, sua mãe, Irene e ela, Joan.</p><p>Agora entendia tudo. A mágoa nos olhos dele, a raiva extrema que ele nutria do seu breve envolvimento com Mycroft, o medo que ele dizia sentir, a fuga para Londres, seus pedidos desesperados de desculpas, todas as vezes que ele havia dito que ela era a pessoa mais importante de sua vida e que havia voltado por ela, a recusa dele em deixa-la abraça-lo... Joan estivera fingindo não dar ouvidos. Sentia raiva do modo como ele a deixara, embora nem soubesse porque. A verdade é que havia desejado tanto ter seu espaço, mas depois de conseguir isso e Sherlock ir embora, poucos dias foram suficientes para a asiática notar que não era mais a mesma coisa, que não era mais feliz, que sentia falta de alguém para conversar, para acordá-la, para protegê-la, para cuidar dela quando achasse que ela não estava percebendo... Sentia falta dele.</p><p>Após receber aquele bilhete frio de despedida encerrando a parceria entre eles, Joan foi quebrada pela raiva e aquele foi o golpe final da tristeza que sentia. Amassou o papel após lê-lo várias vezes e o atirou no lixo. Sentou-se sozinha em sua cama e chorou por horas até adormecer. E somente quando acordou no dia seguinte e ainda sentia o peito doer conseguiu entender porque. Agora novas lágrimas corriam por seu rosto diante da confusão que sentia, sua raiva ainda era muita, mas estava diminuindo bastante nos últimos dias, especialmente ao saber o quanto ela havia machucado Sherlock estando com Mycroft e indo embora do sobrado depois. Joan sentia descartada, deixada para trás como algo sem importância após tudo que havia passado com ele, mas agora que sabia o quanto era amada e que o machucara primeiro, toda a mágoa estava se transformando em dor. Ficou deitada sozinha chorando em silêncio no quarto escuro, nem se importando com as batidas na porta, sabendo muito bem que era ele. Escutou os sons familiares de sua porta sendo arrombada e depois trancada do mesmo jeito. Os passos dele ficaram cada vez mais próximos até Joan poder vê-lo de pé na porta do quarto.</p><p>– Watson... – ele chamou, não acendendo a luz ao ver que ela chorava.</p><p>– O que...? – Perguntou num sussurro tentando esconder o choro, sabendo que não conseguira – Se está aqui... Me diga apenas que não matou Kitty.</p><p>– Não teria todo o trabalho que venho tendo com ela pra mata-la por isso. Ela merece uma lição por se meter em nossas vidas, mas eu a deixarei em paz.</p><p>– O que você quer?</p><p>Sherlock caminhou em passos cautelosos e sentou-se na beirada da cama, do lado oposto ao que Joan estava olhando pra ele.</p><p>– Me desculpe por ter te deixado sozinha, Watson.</p><p>– Você já disse isso.</p><p>– Eu fui embora porque estava com medo.</p><p>– Já disse isso também, mas por que? – Ela perguntou, aguardando ansiosamente uma resposta.</p><p>– Kitty já deve ter esclarecido tudo com o que lhe contou.</p><p>– Quero ouvir isso de você, ninguém mais deve esclarecer isso.</p><p>Ele suspirou e passou algum tempo em silêncio. Joan tentou analisa-lo, pensando que ele poderia tentar fugir do assunto outra vez.</p><p>– Eu fiquei com medo... Todo o estrago que meu irmão causou em nossas vidas e em nossa parceria, nossa amizade...</p><p>– Você estragou nossa parceria.</p><p>– Por favor, Joan, me deixe terminar...</p><p>Ela ficou muda ao ouvir seu primeiro nome dos lábios dele e ver a forma como os olhos azuis a olharam na escuridão.</p><p>– Eu entendo que esteja com raiva de mim. Eu também estaria. A pior decisão que tomei foi deixar um bilhete ao invés de me despedir pessoalmente. Eu nem devia ter te deixado. Eu vejo que você esteve solitária nesses oito meses... Ver você com meu irmão e ver você ir embora, sozinha, onde eu não poderia protege-la nem ter sua companhia... Isso foi demais pra mim. Eu fiquei com medo de perder você, eu achei que já tinha te perdido na verdade, por isso fugi como um covarde.</p><p>– E sua conversa com o computador? Kitty me contou, mas você só estava tentando maneiras aleatórias de arrancar a verdade dele.</p><p>– Não! Eu... – ele parou de falar, lutando para dizer a ela – Eu estava falando a verdade, Joan. Por isso eu fiquei com medo. Eu me senti destruído, traído e roubado. Eu achei que não havia mais nada pra mim, e por mais que odiasse te deixar sozinha e por mais medo que eu tivesse de acontecer alguma coisa, eu fugi. Mas depois de oito meses e tudo que aconteceu... Eu precisava voltar. Porque eu amo você, Joan Watson.</p><p>Sherlock quase se levantou para ir embora diante do silêncio dela, mas era apenas um choque. Ela voltou a chorar e não conseguiu dizer mais nada.</p><p>– Não vai embora de novo – ela pediu quase num sussurro.</p><p>A confusão em seu coração a estava jogando de um lado para o outro e ela não sabia como reagir. Quando sentiu os braços de Sherlock em volta dela e uma de suas mãos acariciando seu cabelo negro, sentiu o coração se aquecer de novo e a raiva que sentia se dissolveu. Sherlock esperou pacientemente que ela se acalmasse e se afastou um pouco, secando suas lágrimas e a encarando.</p><p>– Me desculpe, Joan.</p><p>– Eu fiquei feliz quando vim pra cá, mas isso só durou algum tempo – ela começou – Percebi que eu sentia falta da minha antiga vida. E quando você foi embora, daquele jeito, não houve mais nada que aliviasse a solidão que eu sinto aqui. Eu invadi o sobrado algumas vezes, cheguei a ficar mais de uma hora lá olhando o nada. Eu não sei nem porque, depois eu parei de ir, porque doía muito e eu queria deixar você pra trás definitivamente.</p><p>– Se me der outra chance, nunca vou deixa-la sozinha de novo. Eu estava cego de mágoa e ressentimento e não pensei no que minha partida poderia te causar.</p><p>– Eu machuquei você, Sherlock, machuquei muito sem nem perceber. Eu não sabia quando estive com Mycroft a dor que eu estava causando. Eu nunca achei que se importasse comigo. E depois de recusar meu afeto hoje cedo... E todas aquelas suas amigas.</p><p>– Joan... Eu fiz isso porque... Tinha medo de chegar perto de você e passar dos limites. Tinha medo de te ferir, de você me deixar. Tinha medo de te tocar e não conseguir parar. Viver com você todos os dias sem chegar perto era muito difícil. Apesar de como começamos, eu senti alguma coisa diferente desde que você entrou no sobrado pela primeira vez. Então você me fez te ouvir, depois te respeitar, precisar de você e quando percebi, eu estava fazendo algo que jurei nunca repetir, e percebi que eu amo você. O que aconteceu há oito meses, não me importa mais. Você estava com medo, traumatizada por causa do sequestro. Você ficou perdida e meu irmão, sabendo o quanto eu te amo, se aproveitou disso. Ele te convenceu de que estavam me protegendo. Por isso, apesar de sentir raiva daquilo, você ainda fez porque me queria bem.</p><p>– Me desculpe, Sherlock – ela murmurou e ele a abraçou de novo, beijando sua testa – Quando vi seu olhar na hora que invadiu o quarto, eu tentei ignorar, mas aquilo doeu depois. Quando você foi pra Londres e me senti completamente vazia, eu percebi que apesar de procurar tanto a pessoa certa, eu só amo uma. Que sempre esteve bem na minha frente, e eu sempre tentei me enganar. Eu te amo, Sherlock Holmes.</p><p>Ele não esperou mais nada para rolar para cima dela e trocarem um longo olhar cheio de dizeres silenciosos antes de seus lábios se encontrarem. Sherlock a abraçou com todo o carinho e cuidado de que era capaz, sentindo as mãos delicadas acariciarem seu peito e seguirem para as costas, depois enlaça-lo pelo pescoço, o puxando para mais perto num convite para aprofundar o beijo. O inglês retribuiu prontamente e beijaram-se até não suportarem mais a falta de ar. Sherlock deitou-se ao lado dela de novo e a manteve em seu abraço. Ela era tão pequena perto dele, isso só intensificava seu instinto de proteção e seu amor por ela. Beijou sua testa e afagou seus cabelos, vendo que ela tinha fechado os olhos com o carinho.</p><p>– Não me deixe nunca mais – ela pediu.</p><p>– Eu prometo que não vou. Eu sou melhor com você. E eu nunca mais vou esquecer disso. Eu te amo, Euglasia Watsonia.</p><p>Joan riu do modo como ele a chamou, tendo em mente a doce lembrança do dia em que derrotaram Moriarty e Sherlock batizou a nova espécie de abelhas em homenagem à Joan. Os dois passaram longas horas nos braços um do outro, conversando ou em silêncio, até Joan adormecer ali. Sherlock a confortou e a manteve segura em seu abraço durante toda a noite, mandando um sms à Kitty antes de dormir também.</p><p>– Boa noite, Joan, minha querida chinesa – sussurrou para ela, mesmo sabendo que ela não ouvia, e beijou seus lábios antes de puxar o coberto sobre eles e adormecer.</p><p>******</p><p>Kitty sorriu satisfeita ao receber a mensagem de Shelock de que não voltaria para casa naquela noite e lhe dando algumas instruções para se manter sozinha até sua volta. E provavelmente não voltaria sozinho.</p><p>– Clyde, somos só eu e você hoje – a jovem falou para a tartaruga antes de leva-lo para dormir com ela em seu quarto.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>